


Sworn Brothers

by WenYiYi



Category: Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenYiYi/pseuds/WenYiYi
Summary: Sworn Brothers from Nie Sect, Lan Sect, and Jin Sect come together to celebrate Crescent Moon,
Kudos: 1





	Sworn Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING]
> 
> [THIS IS NSFW STUFF]
> 
> [Also, english is not my first language, so please understand if some of my words didn't make sense.]
> 
> [Enjoy reading :) ]

After Sunshot Campaign, Nie Ming Jue, Lan Xi Chen, and Jin Guang Yao became sworn brothers. Despite how Nie Ming Jue feel about Jin Guang Yao, the betrayal I mean, but he can think it’s all for glory. So he ruled out his feeling and began to do something else and try not to choke A-Yao everytime he sees him. Fortunately, there’s Lan Xi Chen, his childhood friend. Everytime that tall man talk, or just walk, Nie Ming Jue always feel like there’s reassurance in this situation. Beside, Lan Xi Chen seems happy everytime he sees A Yao. 

Nie Ming Jue wonder, what so good about this little man? Yeah, sure. He talk softly yet can make everyone listen to him, he made big contribution and hard working person. His appearance makes people like him. His milky skin with soft texture, big puppy eyes with seductive eyelid, and everytime he look at other person, we always know that the other person want to do something impure to him even in slightest. People respect him. Obviously not all people because we know who his mother is. 

When A-Yao first came to Unclean Realm, Nie Ming Jue didn’t realize who he is. He is such a pushover that make Nie Ming Jue pity him. But enough is enough. Even though they are now sworn brothers, Nie Ming Jue didn’t want to see Jin Guang Yao if Lan Xi Chen is not present. He is afraid that he will kill, stab, and choke this pretty man to death and make war between Jin and Nie sect. Even though he will be glad to kill this hobbit himself. 

“Da-Ge, Glad to see you here. Er-Ge is waiting at Tangerine hall.” A soft step from A-Yao is so cute, Nie Ming Jue brushed what he just thought, and he know this si one of Jin Guang Yao’s ability. People will lower their guard with him presence and will protect him for all their might. “I just got here. What’s make you hastily?” A-Yao look at his Da-Ge eyes, “Da-Ge, did you forget? We want to celebrate crescent moon together. I know you don’t want something like grand banquet. So it’s just us three.” Nie Ming Jue just walk past Jin Guang Yao and that puppy eyes follow behind him. 

Lan Xi Chen calmly playing zither while waiting for those two come. He glad today is the day he meet A-Yao after a long time. He also happy to see his childhood frind, Da-Ge. They’re so compatible with their swordmanship, can say that they are even in term of their cultivation. 2 People who he treasure as bestfriends. He know why their relationship seems not great. But they’re around, Lan Xi Chen think. He know something interesting will happen because A-Yao always have something special whenever they are together.  
“Ze Wu-Zun, Long time no see.” Er-Ge handsomely walking to the room with his broad shoulder and A-Yao follow behind him. They look like a big dog and a puppy. So cute, Lan Xi Chen think. “Chi Feng-Zun, glad you’re here. A-Yao, you look exhausted, what’s wrong?” “Er-Ge, don’t worry. Let’s sit.” Jin Guang Yao’s face look blush while he look away and sit in front of Lan Xi Chen. Nie Ming Jue naturally sit between them. “Da-Ge, Er-Ge, today we meet to celebrate Crescent Moon together. I hope we all enjoy our time and forever healthy. ” Nie Ming Jue, Lan Xi Chen, and Jin Guang Yao glup their wine in one shot almost at the same time. After that, Jin Guang Yao told all servants and guards to close the door and window, and don’t come near entrance for all night. Servants and guards know what their master told them. Because it’s common for their master to discuss politics and future of all sect, and commoners should not eavesdropping. 

They talk and drink wine until Jin Guang Yao bring up subject, “Da-Ge, Er-Ge, when will you find spouse?” Lan Xi Chen look at Jin Guang Yao while Nie Ming Jue get light Hiccup, “A-Yao, why so sudden?” Lan Xi Chen want to tell this man that he is the one that Ze Wu-Zun want s. “This is not your business A-Yao.” Nie Ming Jue still can’t believe what he just heard. He believe that true man did not need to succumb to lust. “Da-Ge, Er-Ge, I’m sorry if I cross the line. I didn’t mean any harm. It’s just, some people think that maybe Da-Ge and Er-Ge have some preference and still not choosing for a long time. Some people are worried.” 

Lan Xi Chen smiles at A-Yao, Nie Ming Jue just stares with dissatisfied. Jin Guang Yao look embarrassing . He himself already married to Qin Su, but he realize that he himself don’t want to pressure his sworn brothers. “Da-Ge, Er-Ge, I’m sorry.” He feel his face to be hot. Maybe it’s wine, maybe it’s embarrassment. He should have known that these two have their reason. Nie Ming Jue is a man that value hardwork and technique of battle. Full of dignity and never even look at Flower House. Lan Xi Chen is a man from house of thousands rules , enough said.

“A-Yao, it’s okay.”

“Lan Fang-Zun, is there something you want to tell us?”

Jin Guang Yao look at Nie Ming Jue and smile lightly, “Yes, for this occation, I have special wine and I want to serve Da-Ge and Er-Ge.” A-Yao get up and open one of his drawer. He take two jug of wine with red sign “Vitality” on the side. “I get this wine from some acquaintance, They say its good for blood circulation.” Lan Xi Chen seems to know what kind of wine this is. But Nie Ming Jie is not. “A-Yao,who is this acquaintance? He seems interesting for gifting you this wine.” “Er-Ge, this acquaintance is a doctor that help with Qin Su pregnancy. I thank and pay him more because he deliver our boy safely. He thank us back and giving me these wine.”

Lan Xi Chen like A-Yao smile whenever he talk. “Than, it must be good wine.” Jin Guang Yao feel happy because Lan Xi Chen seems sincere and ready to take these wine. Nie Ming Jue also waiting patiently. Jin Guang Yao pour this wine to wine cup and salut to both of them. Slow but steady, Nie Ming Jue began laugh happily, Lan Xi Chen still quiet and begin to stare at Jin Guang Yao intensely, A-Yao himself feeling his body became more hot. He want to take off his cloth but it’s impolite. 

Lan Xi Chen realize this and say, “A-Yao, it’s okay. If You want to take it off, just do it.” Even Nie Ming Jue, still happily talking, “what? You feel hot? Just open it, we all man!” Lan Xi Chen feel happy with Nie Ming Jue’s words. He realize Da-Ge still not understand what kind of wine that their drink. Jin Gaung Yao still not want to open his robes. Nie Ming Jue take action. He start to open his own robes until his last layer. “Hah, it seems cooler. Nope, still hot!” He then open his last robe and showing all his body. Big muscular man. “Now this is cool! Wait, why is still so hot?!” 

Lan Xi Chen just smile and start open his own robe, until his last robe. He notice Jin Guang Yao disoriented mind and finally notice something, “Da-Ge, Er-Ge, I’m sorry, it seems these wine..” Nie Ming Jue began angry, “IS THIS POISON?!” Jin Guang Yao startled and Lan Xi chen interrupt Nie Ming Jue, “Da-Ge, it’s not poison. But right now, A-Yao need to open his robe because I’m afraid these wine is too strong for him.” Nie Ming Jue realize what these wine for. Now he feel that Jin-Guang Yao trapped him and Lan Xi Chen to drink this ridiculous wine. 

“YOU BITCH! Did you order some prostitute to frame us?!” Nie Ming Jue rage to the point that he realize his own Cleaver is standing and waiting to go to war.

“Da-Ge,it’s not..” Jin Guang Yao looks scared and for the frist time after a long time, he didn’t know what to do.

Lan Xi chen quietly closer to Jin Guang Yao and begin to undress his robe. A-Yao startled a bit but relax when Lan Xi Chen say, “Believe me?” 

“Ze Wu-Zun, what are you doing?! Don’t you realize that he trying to frame us?!”

“Da-Ge, I believe you’re wrong. Right now, we need to work together so we can discuss this later.”

“What do you mean?” Nie Ming Jue come closer to both of his sworn brothers and realize something.

“Are you out of your mind?!”

Lan Xi Chen want to open Jin Guang Yao ‘s last robe and he stop Er-Ge’s hand with fear eyes. But he let go and let Lan Xi Chen open his cloth and show his skin. Lan Xi Chen just smile and Nie Ming Jue suddenly quiet. Er-Ge begin to kiss A-yao right cheek and say, “your skin is so smooth.” And begin to kiss A-yao’s neck. A-Yao shudder and moan a little that make Nie Ming Jue didn’t know what to do. Why his childhood friend behave this way and why he want to do something too. Lan Xi Chen guide A-Yao to touch Da-Ge’s face and kiss him on the lip, while he kiss A-Yao’s back, down to his peach. Da-Ge, feeling good, he touch the back of A-Yao’s neck and Lock their tongue together. 

Lan Xi Chen became more brave. He toying A-Yao’s rose and A-Yao’s dagger that makes this soft man moan, making him bite Da-Ge’s bicep. Da-Ge touch A-Yao’s mouth and begin tongue twister again. It seems A-yao just came because there’s liquid coming out of his dagger and he forced his tongue hard on Da-Ge. Er-Ge smear A-Yao’s Liquid to his rose. Er-Ge know what he were doing and start to touch Da-Ge’s cleaver, smearing liquid to the Da-Ge’s cleaver and A-Yao’s rose at the same time. A-Yao and Da-Ge still tongue twister nonstop until there’s strange feeling on A-Yao’s rose that make him made another liquid. 

Er-Ge preparing A-Yao and lift his body to be on top of Da-Ge. A-Yao feel more intoxicated because he already came twice. Da-Ge’s sword is kinda hard to enter, A-Yao feel a little bit pain but Er-Ge make sure that A-Yao will feel good by licking his pink candy to make him relax. Da-Ge make a manly sound and start kissing A-Yao’s back. Er-Ge notice that his two brothers already feeling good and relax. So he began to open his robe and start touching his saber, then close it to A-Yao’s mouth. 

Da-Ge feel A-Yao’s wall squeezing him out and now the only thing he think is making sure that this feeling last. So he take A-Yao’s body slowly and lift A-yao’s thighs, making him easier to lead.Er-Ge, still standing and watching down how A-Yao’s beautiful face sucking his saber and making him more cute. A-Yao’s hand begin playing with Er-Ge’s stones. A-Yao’s feeling that something will come and it happen. But Da-Ge and Er-Ge are still moving from up and behind, making A-Yao more intoxicated and his mind began to blank. A second he realize that they changed their position. A-Yao lay aside with right feet up being hold by Da-Ge and Er-Ge gently stroke A-Yao’s hair while still moving his hips to A-Yao’s head. Why didn’t these two come already? A-Yao already came for five times and began tired but still love how they use his body. Finally, Da-Ge and Er-Ge began to shake uncontrollably, something like A-Yao’s do a moments ago, and now he does again, and like magical moment, they came togerher.

They all sleeping on the floor with A-Yao still on top of Da-Ge’s Cleaver and Er-Ge hugging A-Yao Warmly.Sleeping with only their robes as blanket.

Morning come and A-Yao were the first one to open his eyes and see the sleeping handsome man in front of him, Er-Ge, still hold him warmly. A-Yao’s blushing and watching closely to his Er-Ge, and realize that another warm body that hold him from behind is Da-Ge. Even though he know that this man want to kill him multiple time, A-Yao know that he respect this man because this is the man that give him important position for the first time. And this another man that he respect simply because he respect him back.   
Maybe he will skip his morning court for the first time. Because he believe this is the moment that will never be happen again. After all, he need to take care of something his father need him to do. 

Right now, He feel safe.


End file.
